a day with Bakura and Marik
by sakura2112
Summary: ok so i wrote this as a skit for A-kon and i wanted to know what people thought of it. please enjoy and feel free to give me some ideas. it's based off of some abridge and some of my own.


Sakura2112: hey it's Sakura here and I am doing a skit for A-kon 23 in 2013 for my senior year. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridge skit that I created between Bakura and Marik and I wanted to know what you think so please enjoy! Oh and I will be cosplaying as Bakura and my friend will be Marik!

A Day With Bakura And Marik!

Setting: Marik's "living room" in the tomb.

M: Bakura I'm bored!~

B: *rolls eyes* ugh then why don't you go watch some TV.

M: I don't have a fucking TV!

B: oh... Right... I forgot you live in this hell hole. No wonder you use all that spray on tan.

M: Hey! Fuck you! This is real!

B: then what's that bottle collection labeled "Marik's spray on tan"?

*Bakura points to a shelf filled with empty bottles of tanning spray*

M: err... Uh... That's just my collection of Ramune bottles

B: Riiiiiiiiiiight...

M: uh! So what if I use spray on tan! it's not like...

B: what?

M: *pales* I just admitted that I use spray on tan...

B: *blinks* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

M: *blushing* shut up! It's not funny!

B: *whipping a tear from his eyes* yes it is!

M: let's just play a children's card game!

B: *chuckles* I still can't believe you finally admitted it...*holding Duel Monster Cards*

M: *angry* Are you ready yet?

B: ya ya...

M: ok Bakura... *insert dramatic music here* do you have any threes? *dramatic music stops*

B: what?

M: do you have any threes?

B: I thought we were playing a children's card game?

M: *beaming* we are!

B: I meant The Children's Card Game not Go Fish!

M: oh... Right I knew that...

B: ok let's try this again...

M: all right... Bakura prepare yourself for I have the most powerful card in the World! I play the Wild Card! And I choose the color blue cause that's the only color I have... Oh! UNO!

B: *slams head on table repeatedly* you're hopeless!

M: what? I thought we were playing The Children's Card Game?

B: NO! I meant the ONLY children's card game that we even play in this stupid show!

M: but I play UNO!

B:... How old are you?

M: oh shut up! I'll play that one!

B: Finally!

M: prepare yourself for I play...

'ring ring'

M: huh?

'ring ring'

M: oh it's my phone... Hang on Bakura it's my sister.

B: *throws cards in the air* forget this! I give up!... *looks at Marik* How the hell is he talking to his sister in that device? I must know…

M: Bye sis! *shuts phone* ok! Lets…Bakura why are you staring at me? And where are your cards?

B: give me that device!

M:huh? What device?

B: that magical thing that lets you talk to your sister.

M: oh you mean my cell phone? Here….. please don't break it….. or throw it in the shadow realm…Malik already did that to my first one. Boy was sis mad….. I don't think she ever got over that or the TV….or the toaster. Oh man she definitely didn't get over the washer and dryer. Now that I think about it we had to buy every single electronic again because Malik sent the first one to the shadow realm.

B: *just stares at him* you know I would never do that….*holds phone with index finger and thumb away from him* now how do you work this thing?

M: here hold on. I'll call someone for you. *dials a number* here

B: ok now what?

Yami: hello? Marik why are you calling me?

B: *stares at the phone* WHY CAN I HEAR YAMI?

Y: Bakura? Why are you on the phone?

B: *yelling at the phone* WHY CAN I HEAR YAMI BUT NOT SEE HIM? WHAT KIND OF EVIL SORCERY IS THIS? TO SHE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU! *throws phone into the shadow realm and walks off*

M: NOOOOOOO NOT MY PHONE! DAMN IT BAKURA WHY DID YOU….. Bakura? Where did you go? *runs out of the room* BAKURAAAAAA! I WANT MY PHONE BACK! MY SISTER IS GONNA BE PISSED!

*somewhere in the shadow realm with the floating phone and other house hold objects*

Y: hello? Marik? Bakura? Anyone there? … *sigh* that is the last time I give Marik my number… again. *hangs up*

Sakura: well what did you think? If you have any other ideas to add on to this story I would gladly take them! Until next time!


End file.
